Paladins of Justice and Honor
by ZeroPhoenix230
Summary: When the government fails to uphold people's promises. Then what will you do? Will you sit by and watch your loved ones to be ignored and kept silenced by political manipulation and dishonor, what can you turn for?
1. Operation Spearhead (001)

**Note: This story will have some references to the defunct Al-Qaeda and Blackwater Security Company (Which is a PMC that exists, changed names multiple times and under massive controversies from multiple sources, and i DON'T own those. Please don't call me out. Or send mercenaries after me). If this is quite stupid to put this here. I'll re-edit to avoid story deletion by staff. Your welcome here, but lets get started.**

* * *

December 10, 2015.

France - City of Paris.

5:30 PM

At a high school. Everyone was buzzed to see that the winners of a school trip to Paris. For the majority of Christmas, everyone could call her name. Amy Rose and Blaze. Who won this by any methods? No one knows.

The two were first to arrive at a hotel. Looks like the classical English/French background, they were said on the trip to be fed with the best foods and everything else. All was sure happy, until this one moment.

"Hey Sonic." She said on Skype.

 _"Whoa. That's the best room they could offer you? It looks so original and cool. How was the hours on the trip?" He replied, along with Silver. Both of them was in Atlanta._

"Slightly annoying. But all the worth in it. Staying here til' Christmas day."

" _Hope you bring back something... Wait, is someone there?" Sonic asked. Looking at some strange shadow forming behind Amy._

 _"_ What do you... AHH!" Blaze shouted as the person suddenly grabs her.

"Huh?" Amy was then knocked out.

Then the new person on the camera spoke. "Hello brother."

 _Sonic realized that the person was a hedgehog in sinister green and with his black jacket. He was Scourge, Sonic's older brother who was the troublemaker of his family, but when he was caught in a bad position of his reputation, he'd ran away from him and into a life of crime. And also away from the U.S._

Silver was shocked to see that Blaze was zipped away from his vision. Sonic replies. "What do you have the damn spine to do this?! You've ruined every single thing."

 _"Heh. You're always powerless. If you won that trip, you could had stopped me. Fate's always designed to make you powerless at any cost." Scourge said_

"You little... You know what? I'll not try to kill you soon as i get there. But I will try something else then."

Sonic disconnected before his brother said anything. The only hope was to get his parents to contact the CIA. Because the crime happened not on America. And his only chance of ever get him back. Silver went home and did the same thing.

* * *

A week and a half later.

Downtown Atlanta - CIA Headquarters.

Both Sonic and Silver's parents finally was able to contact the person who'd commands the Atlanta HQ and its southern areas. He was in his suit in grey and skin is white. In the mid 40's they can know.

"So, Sonic T. Hedgehog and Silver. There's been a kidnapping of your girlfriends within Paris, said to be executed by your brother, Scourge on a Skype chat. Is that true?"

His parents said yes. Then they asked: What was he working for? And how is he tied to anything?

"Hold on. My computer is loading his current information right now."

The file loaded at last. "Oh, Scourge A. Hedgehog. He's at age 20, and is currently working for the EV613, the financial suppliers of the defunct Al-Qaeda terrorist cells."

"His methods of funding came from the major sex trades between Western Europe and China. There's been a awful lot of phone calls in that city. We'll try to contact the French Intelligence and police to find any paper trails to his location in until summer. Hope this information is helpful to you."

"Thank you sir. Contact me or my son if you anything new." Sonic's mother said.

"Of course. We're glad to help."

* * *

The CIA contacts the French Intelligence about four days later, their first response was the EV613 group, then there was something about a set of vigilantes being involved in Javi corporation raids over some corruption scandal.

Things went off topic there but a new problem was that the vigilantes are on their first target, if the CIA can just get rid of them. They may resume their find on Amy and Blaze. But before they can do it, they'll need to investigate Scourge's recruiter and his reasons of joining.

While he was going to a gas station. Someone calls Sonic from a distance in an alley, had an white shirt under a black thick jacket for the cold and his face hidden because of a ski-mask. "Hello, my friend." In a Arabic voice at his late 30's.

"Who are you, and why are you calling me friend?" Sonic replies.

"You may know in time, but there's a little problem with the plan from the CIA."

"How'd you know? These buildings are under heavy security."

"The realm of cyber world guided me to you."

"Tell me anything, but quickly." Sonic asked.

"As you may know, your brother is under a financial suppliers of the defunct group of Al-Qaeda. And their back up is a set of hired-guns and corrupt lawyers, CFO and CEO that won't tell anyone the links to the trades. Face it, the CIA, French Police and the military won't even know about it."

"Wait. Those methods. Are you with Storm Aegis?" Sonic asked a catch, and the guy replied.

"Yes. We chose you to do the action yourself, the Corporation will do anything to deny any involvement with the terrorists. This will prolong the agents from finding Amy."

"You can even know her name?" Sonic was shocked, how can he knows Amy like that. Is unclear.

"By all means of Social Media. Its pitifully easy to find anyone with a click of a button and skill in hacking businesses and digital control."

"Stop it. Why does Storm Aegis wants to do with me?" Sonic was getting angry.

"The corporation will do anything to keep any discriminating stories out of the news. All were being paid by Scourge, he's in bigger than you think. So he's a rich arse with no regards of his past. And no regards of your girlfriend's virginity."

"No way all of this can be true, the CIA took my word seriously. They're aren't dumb." Sonic said, walking back to his vehicle.

"Don't come crying back to me when the agents give you a bullshit excuse." He said as his car pulled out of the gas station.

Well. It was something, he'd met Storm Aegis themselves and told him the methods of finding anyone at will. But one thing is, Sonic believed that the agency will take care of the issue. But that'll come back to bite him.

* * *

June 22, 2016.

Atlanta - Sonic's house.

10:30 PM.

A agent who was a part of the find and stake-out on the trade and the one to bring back Blaze and Amy. Arrived at his house for an update. Sonic opens the door, he and Silver was the only one in his house.

"We have a major bad news, Amy was dead about a day ago after we've found a good lead. Our sources believe that Scourge killed her, but a another found that someone was Amy's biological clone, Rosy. Got killed at the same time. Making the suspect to swap Amy's body with hers." He said holding the evidence in photos.

"Where's Blaze?" Silver said in the same worry as Sonic.

So, the CIA's word was broken to Sonic. Just as the people of Storm Aegis said, their words tell them to trust in them, because America's finest is giving in to corrupt men and greed, as said in their videos in the internet. 40 million people believe in them, and it is still currently rising.

The man said that the actions caused by the criminals has overextended the agents. The CIA wanted to pull out of there for a year, the police said they may find Blaze or the remaining girls, because she's still alive. But Sonic turned his information away, because his loved one is still alive. The agent walked and drove away from the house. Sonic had felt extremely sad, he'd think that he needs to go over to the city and butcher his brother, his fiance and burn the corporation to ashes. But he kept his cool and remembered the one person he could speak now.

Now he believes the guy on the corner a few months ago. He wished that he'd had sided with him if he could. But he was there behind him. "You believe me now?"

"Y-Yes. Scourge is going to suffer for this. No one in my world should be in pain because of that guy. People should hear it, but it was silenced by that company. I need your help and advice. I'm going to take this into my own hands." Sonic finally gets the reality of the situation.

"We ain't going to talk about this now. But to the airfield we could talk about it."

"We're going to Paris? In what?"

"In a C-17 Titan. The organization has these things."

Sonic was caught strangely off guard. He was thinking on why does Storm Aegis have so much military equipment and vehicles, he'll tell Sonic, but that fact remains secret.

* * *

5:30 PM.

As the three got into the car and drove for miles east towards the coast. Sonic then sees the airfield, filled with armored cars and vehicles and the plane he's flying in was the C-17 Titan, it had the same design but with 3 times the larger size and two more engines on each wings. Those turbines were powerful enough to lift the entire plane up and maybe fly to Paris without refueling, due to the increased size and fuel tanks.

"You guys have this?! And what do you even do in there?" Sonic gazed at the plane. Walking along with the mercenary inside.

"I've seen this before in a spy game..." Silver was reminded of a video game about spies.

"We've packed every spy equipment in there, cargo can only contain a chopper alone but the other advantages is this. By the way, this helicopter is the Black Hawk MK-3. There's two rotor blades on the main to increase lift and three rudders for a faster turning." He said while opening the hatch to the main room.

"Jeez man. You gotta be kidding me." Sonic looked into the room.

"The room contains the CSTI (Central Security-Tactical Intelligence), where you can tap into any database, including the CIA, FBI, NSA and other government and security systems and servers. And all cameras controlled by the system, with our mercs wearing helmets and glasses. Also drones with this tech will be watched by our operators to maintain smooth tactics and gaining an advantage over most situations. You can plan for anything with this tech." The explanation was laid out as he gets to the upper deck.

"Upstairs is the lounge. The commander can bring certain people out of the room and into a ops. Like a regular life, including a bed with each of these 3 rooms." He said as the three headed to another door.

"And the last is the armory, every single piece of weapons and utilities is in this room in boxes and clothes will be of any style depending of the theme of missions we carry out." All explained as he went through the rooms.

"It's official. You guys are more effective than the CIA and any other U.S based military combined." Silver wanted to not know this, but hell. He's stuck with Sonic and wanted to get his girlfriend back.

"Well. No pressure." He replied. Sonic and Silver walked out to the lounge. They've met some mercenaries resting down, like 7 of them.

"What's up." Sonic asked to one of them.

"You are a recruit, yes?" A mercenary replied, she was from South Africa.

"I'm meeting some friendly faces here. In fact, they're all speaking your language. And in different nations?" He asked again.

"Hadn't you heard about Storm Aegis' ethnic recruitment? 58 percent is made of Southern and Western Africans, 38 percent is in middle east and India and the rest of it were in Mobians and 1st world countries." She replied.

"Whoa. Those countries were under civil wars, that's why the vigilante lifestyle came to the group." Silver joined the conversation.

"In fact, we get paid for the usual missions is 1,200 to 6,000 dollars, or if its a heist. 50,000 to 250,000."

"That's tells me you're a thief." He asked again.

"No. We use the money to buy a good amount of food and water to ship it off to Africa and feed hundreds of families. Then we get paid."

"Oh, wow.."

Then the commander, or the pilot came in. "Alright. We're lifting off in a minute to Paris. Private Sonic is needed at the CSTI panel, 10 minutes after the plane is in the air. "

The plane starts its engine and the cargo door closes. The pilot walks to the cockpit get the plane up into the sky. For this runway is long enough to lift the titan into the sky. As the plane drove from the hangar and on the runway, people and vehicles got themselves out of the way from the engine blast. The engines let out a powerful roar as it accelerates, then the sound lets up as it lifts off the ground.

"Damn, that's powerful!" Sonic's body shuddered as the plane's engines makes everyone shakes.

"That's what we do everyday. Quite fun." A merc said that.

Sonic looked out the window as the plane banked east away from the coast and to above the sea. Now looking about the towns, he was going somewhere he doesn't know and his fate remains unseen. But all that mattered that Scourge needed to be brought to justice.

10 minutes flew by, and Sonic was needed at the panel. The Technical was around to teach him about the CSTI. And he's the one responsible for the communications of squad leaders. Also a brown fox as well.

"Alright. You're looking forward to be hacker? Know this thing is handcrafted from our best mechanics and tacticians in the modern times."

"But since this is your first time. I'll start this up." He said, pressing the start button on the panel. "Okay, now use the left scanner to sign up for the system." Sonic does this. Now he's in the Storm Aegis systems. No government shall find him now.

When it started up. Storm Aegis' logo was a Eagle on a Hexagon shape and orange and black symbol. A scanner was the pass code for gaining the control of the board.

"Put your hand unto the scanner, you're registered in so it should be no trouble to you." He said. Sonic puts his hand onto the scanner on the middle area. Logging him into the CSTI.

"Now you can log into any security server in a city, and log into any federal systems with this thing. You can search into the Kavaci Corporation's HQ with this thing, check funding lists, communications with other companies, criminal histories and major people in leads, like CFO's and the CEO. It runs the same with other profiles in governments. Then the police has bounties, we do our own by using anything to find them on TV news stations. You can do anything on this." He said while Sonic tested the system without looking.

"Cool. Because i just like, opened Paris International Airport's security cameras and found this. Six guys walking together with large duffle bags just outside." Sonic said as the Technician looked at the large screen.

"Wait a second. No one is supposed to be in larger groups because of the terror attacks there, unless this has something to do with Scourge and the police. Turn on the audio quickly before they leave." He replied, Sonic then turns on the sound.

 _"How are we going to send more letters to Scourge and his girlfriend when his escorts are being more suspicious?" A person said. The audio came in clearly._

 _"Doesn't matter, he'll know that methods is risky to our operation." Another said._

 _"I'm thinking on that Amy girl. Hope the police has taken the bait. She's over 2 million dollars to buy." A person said, sparking hope in Sonic's heart._

"W-What? She's alive!" Sonic didn't expected this turn of events.

 _"We need more convincing stories. As long's the trade going and the police, GIGN and Storm Aegis are still searching. We'll have to try harder."_

The limo Scourge was in appeared, along with 2 other cars. _"Good evening gentlemen."_

 _"You too, Scourge." The three went in the limo and two on cars. The other went back in, get to his plane before take-off._

"Crap, they're moving. Get to them." The technician said.

"Can't. There's no camera in there." Sonic replied, but the three vehicles leave his sight. "Ugh. They got away."

"No, but look to the right." He replied to Sonic, then looking at the picture at the right.

Joel Martin, Mexican in his late 20's. Currently working for Kavaci Weapon Logistics Corporation and drug lords down at Columbia. And second right-hand man of Scourge. Preparing to go to Italy to over look the corp's human trafficking.

"Well. We lost him, but i got his friend." Sonic said.

"Not the exact we were looking for, but close. Keep a eye out." He replied.

"How long?"

"Until 12 am in the night."

* * *

2:29 AM, hours later.

Sonic was still on CSTI along with Silver this time. The plane he was going on was destroyed by one of Storm Aegis' teams to prevent Joel from moving. Now stuck within the city.

But there's a problem. The CSTI picked up that the French government has now put the under major security as of the attack. Landing will be a severe risk there. So they have to land 120 miles from the city. The technician took over Sonic's position.

The Commander, who is still the pilot. Comes to the deck. "Listen up. We'll be landing in 1 minute at 120 miles away from the city. Due to increased risk of detection. Get everyone moving when we are on the ground."

Land and landing lights were visible as the plane touches down on the ground. Wheels rolling for seconds before stopping on the end of the runway of another abandoned military airfield. The cargo door opens into the night sky. Sonic and Silver walk out to see 20 more mercenaries.

"Alright. Enough gawking around the new recruits, get your arses to bed, and then to the main grounds in the morning so we can identify the Kavaci Corporation." The commander said.

6:00 AM.

Everyone awoke to the sure sound of the alarm clocks over the tents. Sonic and Silver had their energies renewed after last night. They changed into their uniforms, which was black shirts, tan armor and pants. Someone else who was in charge commanded the meeting. A CSTI panel was on the outside. Everything was getting rainy. So they need to speed up.

"Good morning everyone." She said.

Everyone nods..

"As we may know. The corporation's PMC is mobilizing on the villages to disrupt the operations of our groups in the field. Making more cover stories to protect their links to the police. If we can get to Joel before he can flee. We could get a lead to take down Scourge's empire and his accursed sex trades."

"I'm choosing Issac, Mirandez, then Sonic and Silver into Paris by the nearby train station. The rest will be gathered and sent elsewhere or with them for support." She explains the plan. Everyone went elsewhere but for Scouts, Sonic and Silver. Who'd heard the plan, but had to change clothes to avoid police attention. From their location. It'll take an hour and 45 minutes to get to Paris

* * *

Paris - Train Station.

7:45 AM.

The scouts arrive at the city. Then the second problem begins. Sonic opens his phone to find a network news update in Paris.

 _The French government, as of the airport attack, has authorized all known police units. Including the GIGN, has put the city under a 10 PM curfew to increase all police patrols, hunting for the terror cells of the defunct Al-Qaeda and the global military organization, Storm Aegis. All of the normal and elite police units are now deployed to reduce the number and possibilities of major terror attacks within the city, also adding the arrest-on-site protocol if anyone were to violate during curfew. With a fine of 500 Euros. The government is hoping that this situation could be under control before things get out of hand._

 _Also. The French Intelligence Agency, is looking into the matters of rumor that the Kavaci Weapon Logistics Corporation is taking a part of a sex trade to cover up the attacks by Al-Qaeda insurgents, they've made a video from Lighting Prime, the leader and voices of Storm Aegis. Has been the cause of the offensive attacks against the corporation and it's private mercenary groups protecting the CEO and their important persons abroad. The major politician groups had pleaded for Storm Aegis to stop the attacks in order for tourism to increase, but a thing was said from them: As long's the Kavaci corporation allows the government to give terrorists and rapists to forget and fly past security and the law enforcement, no female or anyone else is safe. We shall increase in strength and effort. We shall protect anyone who violates the right of speech, freedom and justice. We shall have our answers and results._

 _U.S Peacekeepers are currently under a poll from Homeland Security to deploy their soldiers to aid the efforts of taking down the terror cells or Storm Aegis Mercenaries. The remainders of the group pose a great threat to the city's stability in these times, but Storm Aegis is considered a terror group with insane spec-ops training, military equipment and advanced technologies to use against. The group is currently attacking Scourge and the company and stealing major documents to other companies or some of them sent even to the U.S Military, breaching multiple weaknesses within the Army. The situation has left them confusing choices to do. But hopes are high that the French or the United States may see a breakthrough at the end of summer._

 _This is CNN on the matter of the situation. The service to the United States media._

For this one. GIGN officers were at the station, armed with either the FAMAS or the G36C Carbine. The scout team would have to be extremely careful not to expose themselves.

"Visa and Passport please." A officer said. Sonic lends him his cloned passport and visa. He looks at it for 15 seconds, and considers it legit. "Good, you may proceed." He said again.

Sonic sat at a table, watching the scouts pass through with no problems in under 6 minutes. He sat there until they got through and walked outside.

 _The commander calls Sonic. "Okay, from the news. We need to patrol the PMC's activities at any time, but do it with stealth. We don't want anyone getting caught and risk any intelligence leak to the police. At the time, stick to the alleys and rooftops to follow, and if that's not available. Try knocking out any cops and get their clothes to disguise yourselves."_

"Well. That's just nice."

 _"You just wait until your new team will arrive. Then we may have a fighting chance against Scourge." Phone hangs up._

They've awaited the bus to carry them to their home, which will be used for the missions. Now the hunt begins.

A bus pulls up to take them to the apartment. All over the streets were civilians, then at night, nothing but Cops or Mercenaries. The best thing was to stay on the plan, when thing's getting good, then execute.

* * *

The next month. Another CSTI panel from Storm Aegis arrives and was sent to the attic for safe-keeping. Along with some new weapons, the M16A3, SCAR-H and the M4A1. All customized in stealth-ops. He took the shot of trying out the weapons, since they're silenced. But the CSTI gets a voice message.

 _"We got Joel's new location in the market place, behind some CIA agents at large to cover him. Planning to secretly burn some discriminating evidence that should be helpful to us. He's 5 miles northeast from here. Get the evidence and out of the area, that's the order of the day." The message said._

Sonic, Issac, Mirandez and Silver all went towards his location. The uniforms were at somewhere near the target to avoid attention. Weapons were going into their backpacks. They got into their van and set off to the objective.

As they approach the target. "You guys ever wonder how much you get paid for this?" Silver said.

"It isn't about the money. It's about spreading the truth and stopping corrupt bastards in their tracks. That's how we operate and always will be." Mirandez said.

"So. What's about this guy we're after? Is he linked to any other associates about the business or other things?"

"He's keeping track of the security of the meeting in a resort on Santorini Island in Greece for the business mid-term in August. Scourge's trophy wife, Rosy. Is expected to be there. For establishing lucrative and corrupt deals with other corporations and some minor and major political members of the global sports organization, named FIFA to be exact." Issac explained.

"That's what we're after." Sonic replied.

"We're here." Silver said. Parking the van to the side of the street. Everyone gets out and walks ahead.

Then. When the building, containing Joel is blocked by a few guards with shotguns. The four turned to someone to get the uniforms and gear.

Opening the informant's shop. He greets them, then gives them their uniforms, changed and grabbed their silenced weapons of their choice, MP5N for Sonic, SCAR-H for Issac, MK-14 EBR semi-automatic rifle for Mirandez herself and the M16A4 for Silver. Now finished their setup, the mission begins.

Moving just about in the alley, a entry point was seen. Only four agents.

"Is this the food what these people eat? Snails..." A agent said, picking out his bag of food, which was cooked snails.

"Relax. We have a great award for us at the end of this summer, 300,000 dollars." Someone replied of something suspicious, a awfully large paycheck to be exact.

"You gotta be shitting me? 300k?"

"Yep. No holds barred."

Then the four scouts picked the targets in their sight lines. In no time, they fired on their heads. Even though Silver and Sonic had no training. They knew the concept of guns like these.

Going in to the building, finds no guards, going upstairs and finds the guards in the room where Joel WAS supposed to be, but gone. The agents stood there. Until the scouts arrive and flash bangs roll in. Suppressed gun sounds ring for seconds and then dies off along with the people in there. Sonic checks the phone, wasn't Joel but his re-location to a abandoned police station.

"Great. He's at a police station, and Scourge's PMC has got his hands on him." Sonic says, looking at the sight of dead agents and armed mercenaries under the rule of the Kavaci corporation.

"Damn. They've fortified the building good and the route is blocked off. Commander, what do we do now?" Mirandez said. Contacting the commander.

 _"They're going to try their best to protect him until their extraction gets here, but the intel is still with him. I'll sent out 3 support teams to soften the defenses long enough to catch him."_

"Roger that. Proceeding to the station."

"Everyone, let's move!" Issac shouted, the rest moved to the balcony with rooftop access. Then jumped onto the rooftops.

Suddenly. Loud gun fire erupts. Indicating that the support teams has made their move.

Then mercenaries rushed to the rooftops and fired on the squad. The four were exceptionally skilled, but they have to move fast to avoid being swarmed. Jumping over walls, bursting through doors, and then jumping down unto the area below to see the station. The bodies were pulled into the dumpsters, by the hint of blood trails.

Going inside is a few mercenaries. Killing them was a snap on the CQC execution, which was easy due to the lack of lighting in the rooms.

Finally reaching the room where Joel was standing there. Issac punched and knocks him on the floor when he wasn't looking. He puts his body up.

"Who's the company behind the security of Rosy's meeting and the Kavaci Corporation?" He shouted to get his answers.

"The waters are black as night, and they're not so healthy, but poisonous as oil." Joel replied.

Issac guessed this one. "Wait, Blackwater mercenaries?"

Bullet fire ringed outside to the room, everyone sprinted downstairs and out into the streets to find a truck. They took the advantage, moved in and drove off. Chaos was ensured, but by success. Joel's under Storm Aegis' hands and no one was killed. Except all the agents involved and five Storm Aegis mercenaries along with that as well.

* * *

7:30 PM.

To somewhere else within the city. The vigilantes had a abandoned warehouse in use, storing armored vehicles, weapons and highly trained personnel. Joel's phone was shot up, but his laptop was in his bag, only to be brought back by Sonic, a smart move for him.

"That's the world's first PMC. Ain't much impressive on these news headlines. But a 12 billion dollar contracts, also another bonus 50 million dollar contract on Storm Aegis made by Rosy and some other people of FIFA." Sonic said. Looking into Blackwater's database.

"Blackwater was our greatest enemy to the people's freedom. And the reason we were founded to prevent unwarranted deaths to civilians, just for these guys to get paid a thousand dollars a job, our leaks had forced them to hide, but only for the foolish U.S government to promote deplorable behavior and being along side. Those agents weren't the CIA at all, but from the contractors." The merc said. Revealing Storm Aegis' hatred for Blackwater.

"Well. I've been searching around, there's a contract from Scourge, Rosy and major political parties involved in FIFA. And also, selling Amy and Blaze off to any corrupt, perverted crone for 70 billion dollars, and 200 million dollar bonus for the sex trade. And each of the hired-mercenaries is getting pain 1.2 million." Sonic replied.

"70.7 billion dollar awards? How much money did your brother has stored over the years?"

"He has that much, from all the bad things he'd done? This is a true nightmare. How can he hire those mercenaries to cover everyone and keep the people's mouths shut." Sonic was shocked, in all things real. His brother kept all of the money illegally earned without getting detected from anyone.

"Trust me. I've been in the same situation from before, with Blackwater. It makes those who were under their rule so ashamed that I became a independent vigilante. And then I join to make a purpose." A mobian vigilante. Female bunny, over 30 years over. Bright orange with dark orange spots.

"Where were you when that happened?" Sonic replied.

"Back in 2012. Academi, or Blackwater in their renamed format. Was hired in Haiti by their government to reduce the crime problem which was growing large in Port-Au-Prince. Pirates were terrorizing oil rigs, ships and government personnel. While serving since I was 15 in the Army in 1990, for me being exceptionally skilled, the contractors ask of me to be along side of a couple of recruits from the company."

"They were to aid the government in the efforts of eliminating and reducing the chances of attacks and revolts against the nation's security. When I was deployed in missions, I was in SUVs instead of armored vehicles to stand out from the crowd. Hunting after drug lords along side people defending me. After the job's done, a paycheck that was in hundreds, if not thousands of dollars was given to me. A happy thing, but felt something wrong. Like the money wasn't even well-earned to begin with."

"I defected Blackwater's contract and armed services in August. Because in one mission, I got classified intelligence that the pirate's recruitment lists that they were off of poor, and innocent civilians. But the contractors and Haitian government said otherwise. We were sent in as 9 men team in a village to capture-or-kill Sierra Hermilus, a daughter of the leader of the pirates. Everyone didn't speak, the contractor said that all armed gunmen were considered hostile, even civilians who were trying to defend themselves."

"As I arrived at the center of the chaos. The girl we were told to capture was only 10 years old and was really scared to hold her own gun, but the squad knocked her to ground and started to punch her, cursed her out and shot near her feet to frighten her. I put my hands on one of them and they threw me off. But I noticed that a rushing sound of water came through and destroyed the village. Everyone got killed but me and the HVT was still alive. The target saw me hostile, but a few calming words caused her to stop hating me."

"Then one of the rescue choppers came in to search. I was standing on a boat away from the wreckage, she turned on the engines and pulled me away. As it sounds, she knew how to survive these war zone type situations. No wonder they wanted the pirates to die."

"I arrived at their HQ about a day later. The father and mother was the leader of the pirate forces, everyone there was aiming their guns at me, but the daughter's presence prevented them from killing me. Opening the front door to their throne room. The father questioned the daughter for bringing an outsider, and insulting me for killing innocents and pulling families apart. The mother didn't speak at all. After a few minutes, Sierra finally let her father to talk to me."

"He spoke to me that the pirates were founded to prevent the government to get money from oil to get police and military service from PMCs abroad, including Blackwater. He knew that hired-mercenaries from the middle east, Africa and South Amercia will do anything corrupt and heart-breaking to get money. So he'd done that to make Haiti a more reasonable and a military of honor. Then I said for me to work together so the pirates can negotiate with the government to get Blackwater out of the country."

"The first thing we did was to hijack their weapons and equipment from the mercenaries and I started to train the people for the things to come. Then with the second plan was to destroy, capture, assassinate or hijack high-priority targets, such as oil ships and rigs, VIP targets and mining sites. For the third and final plan, get some discriminating evidence of political manipulation, PMC shootouts, and civilian assaults. And somewhat place them on the internet and TV stations. The contractors tried hard to cover the attacks and leaks on the media. So they increased their strength in the attacks. I lost hope on the plan because of the attacks damaged most of our equipment and killed most of the skilled gunmen."

"But by luck. The DOD managed to reach to the Haitian Government after 7 months, they said that the pirates were just survivors of the earthquake, and the PMC violated Rules of Engagement and Humanitarian policies . Blackwater had all contracts in 6 oil and mineral resources companies gone and lost 378 million dollars invested into the country. I was finally given a answer and a sweet victory. But my job wasn't finished yet."

"The U.S government hasn't reached towards Cuba, Jamaica and the Bahamas because the PMC's cover stories has kept others from kicking them out. For the remainder of that year, the pirates had spread throughout the three countries to get the news that Blackwater is not to be trusted, but the reason they were truly here because Scourge's company paid them to bring back 200 million dollars of oil each month, I done the same thing the pirates did in Haiti. Just in 3 months alone, the PMC was finally off of the three countries and now under a major punishment to be spied along with Scourge. Now a victory was ensured, but I was now a traitor of the United States."

"Soon enough in 2013, I was recruited into Storm Aegis, a now larger vigilante system working against any PMC that goes against the freedom of many people. My set of pirates joined alongside of me to make things right. This formed the vow to defend and honor many others who are fighting against political corruption." She explained the story.

"Wow. And my brother is still dominating everyone else, now have a controversial contractors? This is insane. He'd would had been sent on a death row for this." Sonic asks.

"Like I said, political manipulation was his key of keeping him out of jail." She replied.

Now, Sonic was facing some impossible odds, his brother and private military contractors. Things look tough, but with some new friends and powerful tools. They're going to make sure that Scourge is going into the hands of justice. And everyone else along with him.

The Storm strikes at a powerful and random moment into people's lives, changing it depends on your role on many people, innocent or corrupt. The Aegis is to protect and guard the freedom of many others from the ones to harm you and get away from it. We can watch everybody, but the government cannot spy on us. We're not connected to your drones to watch us. But we're not of this world. As long's as someone manipulates a government to a corrupt will. We will not stop and relent on our strength, we shall persist until the ones who threatens lives within your government is taken care of.

We're of many. We are just like your military of the nations worldwide.

We're the true protectors. And hunters, making sure that the corrupt people that runs your life is sent to justice. Trust in us. (The Oath Of The Sentinels, spoken from Storm Aegis, 2007)

* * *

 **Holy crap. 6.7 thousand words. Sounds a lot here. But I've put good typing here and there. Well. That's out of the way, I'll write more big chapters, it'll be 3 chapters to finish. But well. Good night folks!**


	2. Operation Thunder Watcher (002 - Part 1)

Into August, the day during the business summit in the Santorini resort. The team gathers the intel from Joel and a Contractor from the PMC. There was a weak spot.

The key-man was to watch over the security of the meeting. He'll send rapid and deadly response teams if there's a shootout, so taking him out will greatly delay reinforcements, long enough to get in the kill or capture confirmed on Rosy. But the best thing was to keep the HVT and the FIFA officials alive.

Sonic, Issac, Mirandez and Silver were the new team. Command has given them a opportunity to form them as the Vipers. The ones with the fastest reaction time and mission response.

The theme of the day was bright, blue and crisp and at the crack of high noon. The Vipers sat at a open roof plaza, but they weren't just eating, they were to use the cameras in the area to ID the key-man to take down. But they had 30 seconds to get his face. He wore a white shirt with tan body armor and desert pants, his hair is military-shaved and has a scruffy beard.

"Alright. Find him quickly. We don't have much time." Issac said to Sonic, who is operating the camera controls.

"Signal's strong within the area." Sonic said.

"Hold it. That's him." He said again as he got the person they were looking for.

"Target's tagged, I repeat, target's tagged." Mirandez said.

 _"Good work. Move unto his direction and drop him. After that, Fireteam Alpha will start the raid. Use the UAV's sniper rifle to take out the guards." The commander said._

"Roger that. We're moving." She replied.

The team walked about 120 ft away from the plaza to meet 2 mercs with well maintained Assault Rifles. One of them was the target.

"Hey you!" A mercenary shouts.

"What is it? We're just lost." Silver replied.

"But you can't be here. Leave immediately." The gunman replied.

Then they make their first kills by snapping the necks of both of them. And the guns they wore were taken from them, 417 and 416 rifles, all suppressed to make little noise as possible, because they are close to the civilians.

In the building ahead, mercenaries were keeping watch over the area for possible threats. The structure was only just getting built so there was only 3 of them inside.

"Wait up. Let that guy finish." Mirandez said, looking at the guy talking to Rosy via laptop at her limo, arriving about in 2 minutes.

 _"What's your status on the resort?" She says._

"The area's clear. No intruders on the property. And air traffic's clear, you'll be experiencing no difficulties at all." He replied.

 _"You better make sure of it, or you will suffer greatly for this."_

"I'll try my best, madam."

Transmission cuts off. The guard was shot soon after. That was the first kill. The second and third merc was next in the kill.

"What do you get from the job? Like a thousand from us?" A merc said. Looking at the complex where Rosy was supposed to be.

"No, you idiot. We're getting paid two thousand and from Rosy and the people from FIFA. Please get your head in the game and act like pros." The second merc replied. But the team had to kill them for the mission to advance.

"Alright. Building's clear. We need the drone's view of the area ahead." Sonic said to the commander.

 _"UAV is online. Rosy should be arriving in 45 seconds, and the team should be right near the area." The commander responded to use the drone._

Sonic grabs his bag, everyone changed into their stealth-ops uniforms of the black hooded jacket and jeans and black utility jackets and pants. Sonic's UAV controller looks like a tablet. But it can do more. The drone's armed with a powerful, but suppressed sniper turret and 4 AGM missiles.

* * *

The view swaps to the drone over the complex. It has parking, couple of hired-guns and the bar that has the the southern view of the ocean and the town. Rosy's limo arrives. Sonic tunes into the ground by the audio booster.

The assault's objective is to capture Rosy, but if she decides to turn hero, it'll be a different story. The FIFA politicians and Blackwater contractors are a high priority of a capture attempt. So keeping them alive is considered number 1 along with the HVT, Storm Aegis will have leverage over the sport organization and the PMC, the captives will soon get discriminating intelligence unto their hands and evidence into the media.

 _"Alright. We'll be in there for about an hour or two, keep the area secured." Rosy said, the limo moves into the parking garage._

"Yes madam."

The meeting is to start at three minutes. But the assault team is going to be there in two. In fact, they were here right now.

 _"Bravo. This is Alpha, we're here. Start the party." The squad leader of alpha said that. Sounds like that rabbit from before._

 _"You can't park here, this is a restricted area."_

 _"Hold it." She replies._

 _"The delivery note said we're supposed to be here. Is that correct?"_

 _"Nope. Please get off the property before we make you-" The guard was taken out by the UAV's silenced sniper turret._

 _"Well, that conversation's boring anyways."_

The rear door of the truck opens. Two guards were dropped as the team in the same uniforms came in. The team had 10 persons, enough for each one to carry the targets.

"Drop those four guards at the overview above the courtyard." Silver said to Sonic.

Then the four was dropped, and the gate was kicked down and five guards were shot. The team went in and the drone watched for any reinforcements. One truck came by the entrance and drove into the parking garage.

Considered a problem if the HVT attempts to flee. But in a few minutes, the team reaches the door that leads to the meeting. And half of them decided to move to the skylight over the room. and the other half to the door. The drone has the view over the room.

 _"Viper 2-1. Be advised, Rosy is starting the meeting. Listen into her voice." The commander said that to Sonic._

He tunes in, Rosy speaks. Things are about to get interesting.

 _"Good morning gentlemen." She speaks. Everyone nods._

 _"Well. As the matters go since 2012, our funds with the company to Academi is decreasing by 15% and rising fast. Due to the controversy by that year in the Caribbean. Official financial support would be limited and won't make any difference."  
_

 _"But we have a new thing at large and extremely illegal. A sex trade." She said one thing that made everyone shouting._

 _"Quiet!"_

 _"So as I was saying. A trade of some of the best girls we can offer. Then we have some valuables of 600 million dollars worth of gold and platinum, contractors around the U.S and more things I'll be speaking along the way. I'm showing the popular person in the sense."_

The other door to the side opens. Revealing a shocking display of betrayal.

 _"Welcome folks. The name's Sally Acorn, so don't forget or pull snitch on me." The name of the guest revealed as Sally Acorn, ex-girlfriend of Sonic and currently serving as a celebrity for Hollywood's music videos, old as 21 and Sonic is still 17._

 _But Storm Aegis Intelligence proves that she had illegal financial involvement with Blackwater in the Haiti crisis to aid them for assaulting and killing innocent civilians for the. But the CIA had found out a rumor about that, the thing was true to her and to the U.S if they found out. So they looked into the matter, but all known files, lucrative contracts to oil and weapons conglomerates and computer documents were burned and destroyed immediately as soon's a trail was found._

 _Storm Aegis thoroughly looked into the matter and found out that her files what they were looking for were buried under a pile of music videos. They've leaked it unto Social media but Hollywood never looked into the matter and found nothing. Storm Aegis continued, and sends her out of the U.S to avoid arrest if the cops had discovered the plot._

 _She speaks again. "The trade can be taken in multiple places, such as the Kavaci HQ and the_ _Lausine Club_ _in Paris and my mansion in Spain. I'll be a typical trade except for the two girls we'll be highlighting at the locations of each day for a month in September. Costing 70 billion each."_

 _Someone from FIFA asks. "Do we get their names or photos of their faces?"_

 _"Nah. I'm keeping it a surprise. Now, the risk of the trade were at a low chance before, but due to a few script kiddies. They were looking and breaching into the company's servers and leaking sensitive data unto the news, attracting the police, the CIA and the global and shadow military organization named Storm Aegis." Sally said that, someone asked for the vigilante group._

 _"Who is Storm Aegis to be exact? A former unit of the U.S Army's Special Operations, then the terror attacks in Paris and the California state had disbanded the group. Then in 2004, they returned with a bunch of vigilantes to spread incidents triggered by America's own law and military enforcement groups. The government said that they have military junkyards around the world, meaning those vehicles and weapons can be assembled and used again for their own needs. Making them a threat to anyone around them, but they've never done anything bad yet. Except for messing around." She said that. The FIFA politician shut his own mouth because of the details._

 _"Well, as I was saying. Academi has agreed to protect FIFA's interests in Qatar and owned infrastructures around the world until 2022 games. The contracts for the contractors are 190 million dollars and for each is 4,000 to 10,000 dollars paid for each job offered to your hired soldiers. If we get a discriminating story, cover it up and get it over with as soon as possible."_

 _"Storm Aegis is also famously known for hacking and government espionage services, they'll intervene to put the actual story there and crack down on our lucrative funding with FIFA. So for the people here in Academi, do your best to keep the stories dark and out of everybody's mouths. Take it seriously with the trade as well." She said, walking out of the room and unto the helicopter._

"Dammit! That's the one who always wanted me to join her, that bitch is greedy and can't think of love." Sonic is now enraged, the reason he'd broke up because Sally had a grudge against Amy for meddling into Sonic's life in middle school.

But one thing that he had turned towards Amy was the true thing in relationships was true love. Sally still wanted him, even though he is younger than her.

"Calm down. We need to focus, get the team to breach." Issac asks for Sonic to calm down.

"Alright." He replies.

"Okay team. Get ready to breach."

 _"Roger that."_

5

4

3

2

1

* * *

The team breaches the room. The two guards were sniped from the drone.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" A vigilante said, pointing his M16 to the captors.

"Shit! What can I do?" Rosy was surprised.

"Nothing, get down on the floor now!"

She pulls out a hidden M9 handgun in her shirt pocket, hits a gas line in the walls behind them and explodes, killing 3 vigilantes. Jumping into the pool below.

"This is Viper 2-2 to Viper 2-1 and command. The HVT is fleeing, we have multiple hostiles inbound, we need all units to close her in!" The squad leader reaches out to command and the recon squad.

 _"Roger that, helicopters are deployed to delay the escape, but you'll have to find transportation and follow." Command replies._

 _"We got your backs, heading our way towards you." Sonic replies too._


	3. Operation Thunder Watcher (002 - Part 2)

Same location and same time.

"We're going to get transportation and follow. Everyone, on me." Issac said, moving from the vantage point.

 _"Be advised, hostiles are moving unto your position." Command said that. Then bullet fire came through the windows._

"Copy!"

"Through here, we can cut her off through the market!" Mirandez said, moving through a door.

"Watch the civilians!" Silver said, while jumping through a house.

"Where's Viper 2-1 on Rosy?!"

 _"UAV got shot out of the air, we're using the street cameras to locate her. But you got to move fast!"_

"Damn. They got a heavy in the courtyard!" Sonic shouted, looking at the mercenary in the juggernaut suit, with the M60 machine gun.

"This is high quality body armor, you'll won't stand a chance!" The heavy gives his pride out. And starts firing.

"What do we do?! This guy's not going to budge at all!" Issac said. He'd never saw this before.

"His grenades, shoot the grenades!" Mirandez said, opening fire on the belt of grenades on the merc's chest.

The explosion causes him to stumble back into a balcony and falls into the rocky shores below.

"Not so tough now, douchebag!"

 _"Viper 2-1. Be advised, we have a ID on Rosy. She's moving unto the private airport for take off. We'll send a Blackhawk to you, but you'll need to be at clock tower just 100 meters from your position."_

"We're moving to the location now, we'll be there in-"

 _"This is Zeta 1-2, the sniper is on the clock tower. Using a sniper rifle, its killing the lot of us! We need help!" A vigilante requested for back up._

"Moving to you now, OH CRAP!" Mirandez said, opening the door, then a loud sound and a large hole on the frame occurred. The shot was from the sniper.

The squad had to cross into each other, roll and dodge the shots. The sniper didn't give a crap about the civilians, just the Aegis operatives. So shooting through

"Through here!"

"Found someone! He's dead though. But he has a rocket launcher." Silver said. Grabbing the RPG.

"Alright, we have one shot on this. We'll suppress, and you'll find the spot to fire that thing." Issac said, looking out the window.

"Here I go!" Silver jumped out the window, the rest shot at the tower. But the sniper started to shift his aim towards him. But caught by surprise when a shard of glass reflected off the scope and blinded him.

Then. The sniper's vision returned, but Silver fired right at the tower. Blowing it up with some fireworks displays from within.

"Damn! What a bang!"

"Here's your ride, up here!" A pilot shouts from the Blackhawk. Everyone got on-board.

"What now?" Sonic asked.

"Mission's still a go, Rosy is heading for the cliffs. Choppers should be able to catch her up, but we gotta stop her ride before she can flee." Issac said.

"1 mike out to target." The Pilot informs, getting everyone ready for more action.

"Sonic, get to the mini-gun. Aim at her escort vehicles but do not, I repeat, do NOT fire on the vehicle she's in." Issac asked Sonic, moving to the mini-gun.

"What vehicle?" Sonic replied.

"The four-door black Bentley in the middle of the two Hummer H4 vehicles."

"Target's sighted, engage!" Silver get eyes on Rosy's vehicle.

The convoy retaliated, but was no match for the mini-gun's power. Rosy continued driving, then the pilot attempted to stop the vehicle by hovering by the front of it.

"Better hope that'll stop her." Mirandez said.

Rosy's car took the wrong turn and flips over five times.

"Ooh shit." Silver said.

"Better settle down. Get her out of there before anymore guards show up." The pilot said, resting the helicopter down.

Her car was there, but Rosy wasn't looking good. Wounded badly and needed help quickly. The hired security teams arrive at the scene to protect Rosy. But Sonic had other plans, he'd grabbed her by the neck and blocked their shot.

"This is it, nobody moves or and no one will get hurt. IS THAT CLEAR!" Sonic shouted, moving slowly towards the chopper. The hostiles had no shot because Sonic's head swings back and forward, blocking their shots. Then, both Rosy and Sonic got into the chopper, closed the door and started to fire on them. The chopper flees the scene.

* * *

September 6, 2016.

Now. Santorini got their own fair share of problems, now with Blackwater and FIFA has Storm Aegis' mark. With no escape, the deal in Qatar and protection is now gone. Various news stations flooded the airwaves with the involvement of Storm Aegis, Academi, the Kavaci Corporation and FIFA for days. Here was some of the news on internet news websites.

 _From BBC News, from August 24: Storm Aegis now against Academi and FIFA?_

 _Many people in Europe, the U.S and the political court of FIFA now believed after the terrorist attack against the private mercenary contractors known as Academi, a reformat from the 2007's Blackwater. Has now gained their attention after the attack had left 30 civilians, hired mercenaries and the rogue vigilantes wounded and dead in a resort._

 _Storm Aegis' purpose was to capture 4 FIFA executives and 2 Academi contractors and the Scourge's wife, Rosy. Was captured today by Aegis operatives. The purpose was for revealing the currently on-going sex trade hidden in Spain and France. Has the European Union threaten to cause more instability between security in the western region. Storm Aegis had first discovered a leak to the source, a weapon logistics company named Kavaci to be exact._

 _The company suffered a great price drop since the Haiti crisis, because of a group of civilians had thrown him out along with Academi, lowered funding has driven the company to create a large sex trade in Europe and China, all taken from Storm Aegis' data. But for months, Scourge has denied that, and insulted the hackers behind Storm Aegis._

 _Then, the vigilantes commenced corporate espionage to uncover the data and use it against Scourge in order for the French government to arrest him and uncover the financial supporters of Al-Qaeda, named EV613. The company hired mercenaries to protect their own interests, but the vigilantes had known about another secret, the mercenaries were arresting teenagers who'd had no part of the global military group. Academi shown their brutality against youngsters by not feeding them for hours or sometimes, days. Teens who are females were sometimes, raped._

 _The French Intelligence Agency had investigated the matter and found out that the girls were a part of the trade were being sold to FIFA executives, which founded Storm Aegis' second target. The 2022 games were so big, in fact. The wives didn't care about it and took criminal matters of hiring rapists to make sure it'll be a 'happy night for the games'. The vigilantes used everything at them, exposing multiple crimes committed by the execs. The FBI has commenced a search in FIFA's establishments across the U.S. Only 6 people were arrested so far, but nothing's happening yet. 4 Academi contractors were involved in the trade and the FBI searched for them, arresting only minor contractors. The Bureau is hoping for major achievements in the situation._

 _From FOX News, September 3: Scourge, the founder and CEO of Kavaci Weapon Logistics has been taken under protective witness support by the British MI-6. The reason for the matter was for the attack in Santorini, Scourge said that there was some people behind Storm Aegis were U.S Special Forces and CIA agents, not the operatives themselves, he would like for him to see with the UK, but the data was wiped completely by an unknown hacker not within Storm Aegis. The SAS has captured several false Aegis operatives to uncover the truth, and if its real, the U.S/UK political links will spark like a wild fire._

 _But Storm Aegis said to this for the people on Facebook: Scourge has made this up to create a public smoke-screen to disguise the sex trade and make profit off the UK Government, the MI-6 needs to look into the information that the CEO has provided. If the British can learn about the real information that it was our vigilantes, not the Special Forces or the CIA, did the assault. Then, the MI-6 will arrest Scourge and put this to rest._

* * *

 **End of chapter, it'll be extended because I had a new idea for this. And the users for the thanks for the reviews. Keeping y'all in touch.**


	4. Operation Infiltrator (003 - The Setup)

September 7, 2016.

C-17 Titan - 30 miles from London - Abandoned Airfield. 6:30 PM.

Since Scourge has went into the MI-6 as a part witness protection program. Storm Aegis had a plan, they kept Rosy in for weeks, for the others thought that her injuries were unable to heal. But it just did, if it weren't for Storm Aegis' professional doctors and surgeons, she wouldn't be here, they wouldn't be here for one thing...

A interrogation brought her to the CSTI. She knew about a script kiddie in the UK that breached into Scourge's servers in the Kavaci Corporation, if only she can tell the name. But her presence is needed here.

"We'll speak again, who is the script kiddie that hacked into the Kavaci servers?" The commander said.

"He's fourteen, holding both UK and U.S citizenship, a mobian yellow fox living with his grand-parents to be exact." Rosy said, then the technician ran the names of mobian foxes in London.

"There! Miles 'Tails' Prowder, at age 14. Living with grand-parents and at the same color." The technician confirmed the fox.

"But something's wrong. The MI-6 has a capture bounty on him."

"For what, breaching into the corporation?" Silver said.

"Well, that's one of the reason. And the other was for breaching and screwing up the MI-6's servers." The technician replied.

"Sounds like you guys need to speed this up, or you'll won't find a single thing." Rosy said.

"Right, where is he at now?" Sonic replied, the fox ran his location.

"Resting in the Northern London apartments. We got multiple agents in the vicinity, highly active." He replied again.

"There's no time! We need to contact Vector 5-1 at the church and get themselves moving. That's for you too team, get Miles to the church and you'll along with Vector team. They'll get Miles and interrogate at the church. When enough information is received, we can strike at the MI-6 HQ. Any questions?"

"What can we do? The agents will lock us up as soon's we'd seen their faces for too long." Mirandez said, figuring out a way to this mission.

"The CSTI. You'll use it to guide our people to Miles and avoid patrols." The commander opened up a opportunity.

"Couldn't we just use it here?" Silver replied.

"The connectivity between London and the plane is too laggy to do anything. Get to the church and use their CSTI there." The commander said her final words before the rest of Viper team had already left.

* * *

Northern London - Abandoned Church.

8:30 PM.

Taking two hours to reach the city limits and the church, half of Vector Team has already been mobilized, the rest remained to guard the church to guard for any cops or agents at the matter.

"You guys looking for a operator?" Sonic stopped the car and got out.

"Yeah. Vector 5-4, 5-7 and 5-2 has went out to find him, but we can't get anything from the MI-6 servers on Miles." The vigilante said that Miles couldn't been confirmed on the MI-6 servers.

"Anything on the apartments?" Silver replied.

"Data flows are functioning normally, except for one house that doesn't have a data flow." The vigilante replied.

"Could it be Miles?" Silver replied.

"Possibly so, check the panel upstairs." He said again, everyone goes upstairs.

The panel has the same software and hardware as the one on the plane. Except it logs into any nearby government servers within the boarders. The system logs into a satellite registered by the NSA. A overview camera zooms into their position.

"We got a clear image and access to the system. Lets see what this thing can do." Issac said.

A house with no data flow was seen, a building with data route flowing over it, instead of going through it. The way in was accessing a nearby modem or router to the computer, the CSTI automatically gets the pass code and allows access.

The computer's apps or documents didn't contain any hacking guides or sensitive data on the police, then thinking that the hacker is jumping signals through the computers in the area. They'll need to check the houses that suddenly sends out random bursts of data.

There was one that was sending 700 GB worth of data to the decoy houses. Hacking into the router had three pass codes, and it all works through the challenge and the system was bypassed.

A camera was seen inside a room, a yellow fox and junior teen was in front of it. All matching Miles 'Tails' Prowder's description.

 _"Vector 5-7 to Vector 5-1. We're on the house's backyard, breaching in now."_ _The squad leader got his rifle and bursts the door down. The squad was handling the grandparents and moved to his room._

 _A sound was made as the squad enters. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, NOW!" A vigilante shouted. Forcing the fox into the floor._

 _"You seeing this 5-1?"_

"Yeah. Get yourselves out before the cops ruin the plan."

 _"Already on it."_

* * *

9:10 PM

Back at the church. Miles was brought to the main room, with every guard aiming at him walking by himself, just for him not to flee. He sits in the middle table and awaits further orders.

"Here you are, my friend." Sonic asks Tails like he was his friend.

But in fact, he replied. "Sonic? Is that you? After all of these years.." He said, reminding him about 3 years ago when he moved out of the U.S.

"Yeah. We know buddy, its good to see you again, but now. For the important and serious part." Sonic asked.

"There's been a false telling that my bro Scourge, that Storm Aegis wasn't involved in the attack in Santorini, but some rogue CIA agents and U.S Special Forces operatives took responsibility for the attack and a few security breaches in the UK government servers by the NSA computer programmers. They're looking for a shadow war, that'll involve every special forces and government agencies in Europe to attack the U.S. While this is happening, Al-Qaeda, EV613 and the Kavaci Corporation will run free because the European Union is distracted. They'll get so much money from where this is going."

"Seriously? Your brother has done all of that from forming the corporation since he left America, to using the corp as a decoy-" Tails said before the squad leader interrupted.

"That's not what we're talking about. The U.S Military is framed for the attack, we were involved in the incident, but we didn't a single bloody civilian since we were there. If the true source is not revealed within 24 hours, the U.S and the European Union will start political and shadow wars."

"For the important part. Scourge has put identities in the Navy SEALS unto our operatives, but the government barely knows anyone working for Storm Aegis. We have the hardware, but Blackwater destroyed or stolen all of our union photos prior to the attack, but you should know that you breached into the Kavaci or Blackwater's servers and got one unedited photo about us. If it works, we can put Scourge in jail and stop a secret sex trade that was going on for 2 years. After we get the information, we'll not post a single thing about you at all to keep you safe."

"Are. We. Clear?" He said. Then Tails, looking now to serve a greater good. Decided to work together for Storm Aegis. This could be the last chance to save the U.S and the European Union from a major crisis in their hands.


	5. Operation Infiltrator (003)

September 11, 2016.

Weather: Overcast and raining.

12:20 PM.

Operation Infiltrator.

Mission Briefing: Tails has found the original Storm Aegis worker union photos and created a virus to wipe out all the false data that Scourge has provided to the MI-6, the secondary effect is when the virus is released, his phone will leak criminal evidence with Al-Qaeda and the sex trade along with the Kavaci corporation's database. Scourge is being held there for questioning. But get the true photo into the system and get out of there. If the true photo is revealed and all the links to Al-Qaeda is revealed, the UK will lock him up and put the foolishness to rest.

Building Overview, Enemy Arms Data and Gear: Most of the building has close quarter areas and much cover to use, a shotgun, a PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) and carbines will work here. MI-6 agents can strike awfully fast, so expect a 60 second response time when stealth is compromised, that's the thing you'll need to maintain at large. The wear of today is business outfit, we'll be greeting the MI-6 with sharp looks today. And the last thing is the C4 to use on the generators, so the security systems will have little to no defense against you.

* * *

On the drive to the HQ.

"Man, face to face meeting with Scourge. Now its his time for his punishment." Sonic eagerly commented on the mission, about Scourge.

"Just remember to get the answers outta him, not straight-up kill him." The female rabbit said that.

"Good enough. What's the aftermath of this? What about Sally herself, intelligence said she'd started the trade first and we're taking the fight to them." Issac replied.

"If the U.S notices and deals with the threat, she's going a one-way ticket to Guantanamo Bay and ain't coming back from there." Silver replied.

"Better hope for a death sentence. Storm Aegis busted their asses out there to stop Scourge from supplying Al-Qaeda, only for some corrupt crone to bail her out and a cover story to go on top of that." Sonic says that.

 _"Okay, I got a clean view of the MI-6 HQ from here. Once you engage these bastards, there's only one way this is going. So when you move in with a plan, and then execute, no matter how good it is, expect sustained resistance." The commander said._

"Roger, we're moving in. What's the plan if they lock the building down?" Mirandez said that while driving. The building's only 600 meters from here.

 _"Your car should be able to pull you out if your fast enough to escape the police, but beware that the building's hard drive is capable of self-destruction if any files are compromised. So the C4's explosion will disable the counter-measure, long enough for you to grab the corporation's files and out." Transmission cuts off._

The car arrives at the gate, since they were wearing all of a business suit except for the vigilantes disguised as engineers in the building ahead, this wear is a dress code in the MI-6, no one should notice something wrong. Until its time for action.

"You're the recruits? I thought the computer applications here was keeping the lot of us full." A guard at the parking lot said that.

"Alright. You guys are clean, come on through." He said again, opening the gate to the garages that was dedicated to MI-6 Agents.

Just about getting out of the car, while no one was there but the vigilantes dressed as engineers.

"You got the explosives?" He said, asking for the explosives.

"Here's the goodies. Hope the agents enjoy this." The rabbit replied, handing over the explosives.

"Thank you, Warden Cream." He replied again and walked off.

"Wait, you're Cream? The owner of the Salvadian Corporation and also the Herald of Haiti?" Issac replied.

"Yes. And the reason I'm going along Storm Aegis is because of my identical twin handling the company." Cream said again.

"Alright, that's a start." Sonic said that.

"Can't we just get moving? I'd doubt that the security here is listening on us." Silver said.

"Tails hacked into the camera and audio systems in the complex. No one should hear us, unless there's someone down here." Mirandez said that.

"Okay. Let's get moving." Sonic said, everyone gets on a nearby elevator.

* * *

Secret Intelligence Agency HQ (MI-6) - Main Lobby.

"Welcome to the MI-6, what can we do for you?" The secretary greeted them.

"We'll like to walk to offices C-1 block for the orientation please? We're just recruits that just arrived here." Issac replied.

"Oh, thanks of reminding you. Proceed to the bio scanner past the door." She asked of something wrong.

"Wait. A bio scanner? That's kinda a rare security system to get these days." Issac got slightly worried.

"Because of the recent Al-Qaeda in France and Storm Aegis attacks in London has gotten us to improve security measures." She replied. Everyone walked past her and went towards the machines.

The vigilantes had camera access to the lobby, and decided to trigger the explosives to save them.

"Warning. Explosion detected, power systems compromised. Emergency power failure detected." The computer said that and cuts off.

"What the hell just happened?!" A guard said, can't see anything. Then just got knocked out. The building was in darkness but the windows was open, providing light to most of building.

"I'm guessing that our allies just saved the mission, better switch to thermals." Cream said, opening the bags to the weapons inside. She got the M16A4, Issac got the ACR, Silver got the M4A1, Mirandez got the AN-94 and Sonic grabs the Vector . All equipped with thermals and suppressors.

They all went further in, the agents had nothing against the team in the dark, but they can see when the windows are open. They've mostly sneaked past them and rarely shot a bullet for awhile before reaching a door.

"Preparing to breach. Tag your targets." Issac said, shooting the locks and bursting the door down. Only to reveal a sight in front of Sonic, a green fur hedgehog with a dark blue coat and white under-shirt and also a pants with the same color with his coat. His hands are chained to the desk.

"Scourge?" Sonic asked, his named now revealed as Scourge, the mastermind of the upcoming end of relations to the U.S and Europe, also the corporation's CEO.

"Sonic... Long time no see, brother. How's the Aegis lifestyle treating you?" He said.

"Just about fine, how did you fare out?" Sonic replied.

"It seems that Sally and her friend Fiona, decided to send Academi to leak the data I had, I'm now just as good as captured. But in all cases. Just let the law come back and take me to-" He replied calmly and Sonic interrupted.

"No, Storm Aegis has intel on Sally about something big in Qatar in 2022 and China at the same year. They need you to find Sally and Fiona when the trade's going down and a large plot by a few years." Sonic replied.

"Storm Aegis needs a pervert like me to stop this? Your group doesn't like criminals like us. Taking down dirty politicians is your favorite past time, so why rescue me?" Scourge replied, still calmly speaking.

"Well. That'll speak in a different time. Better get moving." Cream said, then the power came back, even though the generators were destroyed.

"Activating Protocol 9, releasing sleeping gas in 4 minutes. All critical staff and agents, please evacuate the complex immediately." The PA speaker from the director spoke, urging everyone to leave the building.

"Everyone. Lets move!" Issac moves out of the door.

* * *

Abandoned Airfield - Holding Cells.

While the squad went out to get Scourge, something came up wrong.

"All units, we have HVT dead at the cells." An Aegis operative said while looking at Rosy, along with a dead Blackwater mercenary.

"What?! She's dead, but why'd Blackwater go after her? She hired them, so why did they-" The commander said, then the outdoor CSTI panel started to flicker.

"The hell's going on?! I've lost connection with the team!" The technician said. Then the panel stops flickering, and then. Sally appears on the screen.

 _"Hello, my friends." She said._

"Why did you kill Rosy and now betraying Scourge, your CEO?" The commander replied.

 _"Because Rosy will soon spill the beans to my plan and Storm Aegis, with vast amounts of training will invade the MI-6 and get the evidence unto the news. I thought that the people in defense didn't want to die. So leaking his data prevented their deaths, but now the Kavaci Corporation is gone and EV613 is revealed to the world, the cover is now blown. The trade's still going, but I have links to the U.S Military, so they'll just-" She said before getting interrupted._

"We know the U.S doesn't know your criminal ties yet, but we'll find you." The commander said.

 _"Doesn't matter anyways, my shadow shall... Hey, wait! Don't mess with the-" Sally said, the transmission cuts off._

* * *

Back to the MI-6 building.

The squad quickly moves to the garage, the car they came in was too slow to outrun the law, so they took 5 Aston Martin One-77 sports cars and drove off to the exit.

"Dang cops, they have the same speedy cars as us." Silver said as he exited the garage and was chased by the police in seconds.

 _"The GPS has been updated with a escape route. It isn't the best system, but try to follow it." The commander said._

"Moving to checkpoint India now. We'll inform when we out of the city." Issac said.

 _"Get back here ASAP, we have an emergency at large and this needs to be dealt with." Transmission cuts off._

To Be Continued


	6. Operation Lock & Key (Final Mission - 1)

6 Hours Later.

Abandoned Airfield - C-17 Interior.

The team was back from losing the cops. They return along with Scourge and the commander has some questions for him.

"Good evening, Scourge. It's been a long time since we seen your face." The commander said.

"No shit. And what do you want with a pervert like me? Now seeing my dead fake wife, I'm really not surprised.." Scourge said. Looking at the sheets that covered Rosy.

"The reason on why is Sally and Fiona killed Rosy and leaked the data before we got to it and there is something big going on when the 2022 Qatar FIFA Games begin and it involves China in the mix of things. Who's in this-" She still speaks before a loud gun shot was heard from the outside of the compound. Scourge was shot in the lungs, wiggling around for a few seconds and stops, indicating that everything in his body had stopped.

"The hell was that?!" A Aegis operative shouted.

"All units, investigate the sniper. East from the compound." Another shouted.

Sonic just happens to silently stare at Scourge's corpse, now a mind that said: He served justice, but didn't truly deserved to die.

"Sonic? Respond by blinking if you can." A Chief-Aegis operative said on the side of him, Russian/American born. 37 years old, black hair and bearded.

"Huh? Sorry, just looking at him. Thinking that he didn't deserved to die in front of everyone. Just behind bars to atone his sins." Sonic now looked serious. Like everything that Storm Aegis said, they weren't terrorists, they're the secret order of civilian rights to justice and the will to freedom.

"Sorry for the lost of your brother, he thinks that he would get away, then thinking on when he's in prison, that someone will break him out or see you in the future. Now Sally disposed them. He did deserved to be in chains, but not like this." He replied.

"What else can we do? Find her friend and herself out there?" Sonic asked.

"The good news we've just heard that the sniper is Fiona, she may had disposed of him to avoid spilling the beans about the trade or the Haiti crisis." He replied.

"There's also that she is buying a car about a day later, a Ferrari Enzo from the luxury dealership in high-end London. Get to her, grab the intel and out. Killing is authorized, she has the capabilities of killing you. So no holding back." He said, mentioning about her location.

"Alright. There's a price to pay for greed, they'll pay for it by full price." Sonic replied. With hopes that he'll get the answer to the situation.

* * *

The next day. Sonic was at the outside of the building when Fiona walked through the door of a car dealership, a message from Storm Aegis comes through the phone.

Mission: Operation Lock & Key (Final Mission - Part 1)

Weather: Sunny and breezy.

Briefing: Fiona has been Sally's financial supplier of her music empire since early 2012 and supporting Blackwater's rogue contractors at the same year and currently now. Our watchers on the streets had been looking over and then she was seen walking into a high-end car dealership just about 30 seconds ago. A kill order has been ordered on sight, she'll kill our operatives if they get close, so no pressure.

Enemy Arms data: There's seven guards, they're only armed with sub-machines guns at this time, but find a good shooting spot, and execute all of them by precision shots.

Sonic grabbed his bag, armed with a MP5N sub-machine gun with an dual clip ammo extension and a suppressor. He went in.

"This is the car you want, right?" The store clerk said to Fiona.

"Yes. Make it fast, I don't like being watched by the daily paparazzi here. My assistant shall take care of this." Fiona replied, her assistant grabbed the purchasing papers when Sonic entered the scene.

"Bloody hell. I don't have the time for eye watchers begging me for a autograph now." Fiona was annoyed that another person wanted to take a photo, but that was a Aegis operative who was black american, 25 and his hair is in a dreadlock fashion. He has the same weapon with the same attachments.

"Yeah, get lost punk." A merc told him to get away.

"Of course, or what about YOU get lost!" Sonic and the Aegis operative said at the same time, flipping out the weapons and firing on the guards and Fiona, except the store clerk.

"Wow, you're one of us!" Sonic replied. Looking at the pentagon symbol with the eagle attached to it.

"Yeah homie. Some real crap up on here." He said.

"Oww.. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Fiona said that, badly wounded from the shots.

"Dis is what you get for ripping my culture off for your profit, now you going to get it." He said.

"Wait. B-Briggs? You're from Nigeria, I used to work with you in 1985." Fiona coughed up more blood as she said.

"Hell no, you ripped me off with a building project and then, sold my parents to sex. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Briggs replied with some strong words.

"Heh. They looked good for the money and the clients, it doesn't matter if their government knew about it, the 1'st world doesn't give a crap..." She said her last words and died. No remorse or regret for her past sins. She fought for greed alongside Sally, and she paid the price for greed.

"What a harsh reality. She didn't had regrets at all." Sonic asked Briggs.

"No one in my homeland paid for this, she took whatever we had and burned it to the ground and worked us dry. No one honest enough came in to stop this. But in this case, I can do this." He replied.

"Better move on. I got the files." He said again as he put the phone and the files in his bag.

Now phase one was complete, the second is hidden within the intel. Everything in there is going to suffice for the last mission.


	7. Operation Lock & Key (Final Mission - 2)

5:00 AM.

High-End District - London.

Weather: Calm.

Mission: Operation Lock & Key (Final Mission - Part 2)

Briefing: The next target who assists Sally has been ID from a few days ago. Since the Kavaci Corp's downfall, they moved the location of the trade to the Lunar Economics Building. His name is Elias, the divorced father to Sally. Same race as she is and about 40 years old. Go to his location and eliminate him, also look for anything on her current location.

Enemy Data: Blackwater has send its elite units to guard Elias. They'll just dispose of you when seeing the trade. So breach into the 10'th floor by zip line and work your way up. A LMG, assault or a carbine and a grenade launcher is needed here. The mercenaries are coming in full force if detected.

* * *

Across the skyscraper above is another building with its roof at the same level of the 10'th floor, the squad of Sonic, Mirandez, Silver and Issac was at the roof with a large and wide metal box that holds the harpoon. Elias is to arrive at any second now. The plan is to trap him within the building and kill him, since he'll kill anyone who will get in his way. The team wears all grey digital jackets with desert-colored combat cargo pants. All armed with LMGs and battle rifles

"Alright, we got some serious mercenaries here." Silver said.

"Hold on. Elias is flying in right now." Mirandez said. Looking at the Swift chopper landing at the lower helicopter pad on the 10'th floor (A/N: Helicopter from GTA 5).

"Can anyone tune in on them?" Silver replied. Sonic hacked into the audio system.

 _"Mr. Acorn. We are glad to see you tonight." A executive said._

 _"Good greeting to you too. How's the security is handling now." Elias asked._

 _"Well. No disturbances so far and all guards are accounted for, there's going to be no problems for the trade." The exec replied._

 _"Any girls of importance?" Elias asks again, because he just got to Europe about 8 hours ago._

 _"We have ones that cost 70 million dollars, it was 70 billion, but Scourge's company. The Kavaci Weapon Logistics, has been exposed the put out of business. We reduced it to avoid being probed by the CIA." The person replied._

 _"That's a problem, but who's the two girls?" Elias asks._

 _"One named Blaze, the other is Amy Rose. They're from Georgia State in the U.S. Your daughter made them a personal recommendation for you to have for 2022 FIFA games at Qatar." He said._

 _"Sounds good in my price range, I'll be in the bar if you need me." Elias said. Walking to the elevator._

"Yes! Finally they would tell me about their location. My girlfriend!" Sonic finally hits his prize, his captured girlfriend since 2015.

"Well. Get a move on and hope she lives, along with Blaze." Silver said that.

 _"This is Overlord. We're cutting the power to the building, but the emergency power's still working, trapping the HVT off, get to it, destroy the chopper and kill him." The commander said over the radio._

The building's power suddenly cuts off. The team opens the harpoon in the box and aims it.

"Time that shot, or we're going a long way down the street." Issac said. Silver fires the harpoon at the helipad and hits the stone above the door successfully.

Attaching the ropes to their harnesses' lock, they zipped in. Shooting the guards on the balcony with LMGs and assault rifles with grenade launchers. Since the exits are locked out. This is a perfect opportunity to cause massive chaos.

"Detach!" Issac said as he pulled the lock and dropped down unto the helipad, the squad does the same thing.

"We're on the building. Disposing of the chopper now." Sonic said as he used the grenade launcher on the SCAR-L and destroys the chopper.

 _"Roger that, but the clock's ticking, if time's up, the power will come back online. Get Elias disposed of out of there quickly, use everything to kill the guards, since they're Academi's elite mercenaries. Use maximum caution and firepower." Transmission from Command ends._

"Viper copies all." Sonic says that.

The door into the building bursts open, Silver had the M248 machine gun and the MGL grenade launcher, Issac equipped the biggest LMG, the M60E4, Mirandez held the PKP Pecheneg LMG and Sonic held the SCAR-L/w grenade launcher and the M249 LMG.

Guards gather at the in door garden, all armed with high-grade weapons. The squad was seen, but since they cut the power and killed one of them, the mercs had to kill them.

Gunfire starts. Everyone in the squad picks their cover and fires on them.

"Keep up the fire! They're moving back!" Issac said as the team overpowered the mercs. And ran to the left.

* * *

Into the panic room on 17'th and top floor. Elias is watching the squad clean up the mercs with deadly firepower and the other employees in the trade to be not harmed. The radio signal in the building is cut off due to being linked to the power systems. He attempted to get a chopper in, but no power means no backup.

"Who are these people? Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Elias is speaking to Sally by emergency cell phone signal.

 _"Some super-vigilantes named Storm Aegis." She said, but her voice is suppressed by static._

"I thought those were rogue CIA agents!" He replied.

 _"Well, they're better than almost every military power on the planet. You'll be surprised when you see their faces-" Phone call disrupted._

"You mean, leaving me to die from these guys. You traitor! Get on here right now!" Elias knew that this will result in his death, no escape, the city's Storm Aegis cells being active. All taking a part of this mission.

"What can we do?" A merc said besides him.

"Arm the hallways with explosive mines. That should slow them down." He replied.

"Yes sir, I'll inform the rest." The merc headed out the door.

The power cuts back on, and Storm Aegis knew that they didn't have much time before the HVT can be allowed to escape.

* * *

Back to the squad. Located in the media wing.

"Crap. The power's back online, we need to move!" Silver said as the elite mercs with LMGs and assault rifles.

"Activating laser mine system!" A merc shouted as he turned on the laser mines. Then the mercenaries started to fire.

"Move right, away from them!" Mirandez said, a bullet fired at a lamp post and fell down on the lasers and exploded, killing the mercs on the front.

"What the hell did they bring a Hind chopper to this?!" Sonic said as more reinforcements repelled in from the chopper, he used the grenade launcher and destroys the attack chopper.

"Moving upstairs, I'll provide covering fire but avoid the explosive beams." Issac said as he went to the walkways above the floor.

"Like you said. More lasers!" Sonic replied. More lasers are activated.

"Shoot the objects over them to blow them up, that should clear a path for you!" Issac shouted, Sonic fires at a statue of Elias, tips over, hits the lasers and explodes. The lasers wasn't even there.

Just going into the next room is a bar room with little space but plenty of cover, but the mercs at the end of the hallway has a machine gunner.

"We're pinned, bet poking our heads out will result in being ripped to pieces." Silver said.

"I have a plan!" Sonic replied, grabbing a flash bang from a body and throwing it to the front. Exploding and stunning the guards. The team then shoots the exposed guards and kills them.

"Converge unto the elevator. It'll take us to the top floor." Mirandez said. Moving to the elevator.

"Wait. Someone's on-board!" Sonic says that and when the elevator stops, 4 mercs emerged and got shot all up. The team moves the bodies out of the elevator and jumps in.

* * *

17'th floor. Executive wing.

The team emerges, aiming their guns about when Elias shows up along with five other mercenaries, holding Amy and Blaze hostage with a magnum and Barret sniper rifle. If he's going to die, he's going out in a display of fireworks.

"Hello, Storm Aegis.." Elias said at the top of a stair case. "And this is the fabled twin teens that Sally told me about." He said again.

"Let them go, no matter what you and Sally can do right now. Storm Aegis will find you!" Sonic said that. Then Amy finally knows who's behind the mask.

"S-Sonic? That's you, and Silver?!" She said, and got shot in the leg.

"Shut it! Since she knew you, now I'm going to do this to the girls that people won't be-" Elias said something about...

"Sex! No f-ing way this is ending. And forget being arrested by the cops, Storm Aegis has authorized a kill code on you." Silver said. Then everyone runs to the stairway to fight them.

"Don't do it!" Blaze shouted as she was dragged. Then the mercs fired and got killed.

"He moved past the door. It leads to pool and the helipad outside, we got to cut off his escape!" Mirandez said as she sees 3 more mercs on the main door.

3 mercs are killed, team moves down the stairs and onto the door. "Okay Sonic. This decides the fate of both Blaze and Amy at the same time, we'll aim at the shoulders, that should release their grip on them. After that, shoot him dead-on in the head." Issac said. Both Silver and Sonic nod their heads, indicating that they're ready.

The door was kicked down, Mirandez and Issac picked their targets on the two mercs on the side of Elias. And Sonic and Silver shot both of Elias' shoulders. Freeing Blaze and Amy. Who was in towels alone.

"Oh thank you!" Amy was tired but relieved when Sonic came into the picture.

"Finally... After all summer we've looked and I found you, perfectly intact." Sonic is now relieved as well, and crying of joy.

"Get back on reality, Elias is escaping!" Mirandez said as she look at Elias running to the helipad as Hind-D approached the building.

"Dammit, we're all out of explosives!" Issac said as everyone tried to use their explosives.

Then, a loud shot came from nowhere and killed the Hind pilot and causes it to crash, and then Elias.

 _"Kept ya waiting, huh?" The commander said that, in fact, she shot both Elias and the Hind pilot from the other building facing the helipad._

"YOU did that?! Oh, what type of timing is that?!" Silver replied in shock.

 _"Well. I decided to come around if you guys ran out of methods, so I done this." She replied._ _"But is it true? That Blaze and Amy are your girlfriends right?"_

"Of course. Someone suggested that we should take some matters into our own hands, and it work out fine." Sonic answered her question.

 _"What a good award... Now you'll need to get off the building before the SAS shows up." Transmission cuts off._


	8. Operation Lock & Key (Final Mission - 3)

**We're at the final chapter now, it's been a good and simple story of Taken, but I need to end this and put a new thing here. For the ones who liked this story, thank you. Now lets get the show on the road.**

* * *

Setting into October 1st, the trade over Paris is now breaking up because of Storm Aegis's leak that targeted Sally. The U.S and the European Union knew all of this, the Haitian Crisis, lucrative deals and bribery with FIFA and the trade.

From CNN, recorded from September 29.

The news tells it from the website, written down: Storm Aegis has revealed Sally's true colors?

A leak from Aegis operatives that tells Americans that Sally has been supplying Academi's rogue contractors in 2012's Haiti Crisis, and current data on lucrative deals, money laundering and bribery in some of FIFA's political groups to start a sex trade in France, that has the GIGN and French Intelligence scrambled and fatally overextended the officers and detectives to find out a lead, along with the defunct Kavaci Corp, that was supplying Al-Qaeda in the Iraq/Iran borders. Now revealed as the EV613 group that supplied the cells.

First was Santorini, then the MI-6 HQ and now the Lunar Economics Corporation in London is even sued for everything contributing for the situation. Elias was Sally's father and her friend was Fiona Fox, planning to marry Scourge, who's married to Rosy, but Storm Aegis's Special Forces has now killed them for intelligence and for "Defacing the constitutional rights of the U.S". Sally has now lost all merchandise and franchises all over the U.S and is now considered a target for both CIA and Aegis Operatives.

Lightning Prime, the leaders and voices of Storm Aegis has spoken on both the public in New York's hacked Times Square systems and Social Media just 4 hours ago. Coming in a deep and distorted voice that has been used since 2004.

Citizens of the U.S, Storm Aegis Intelligence has found out that Sally has been behind the PMC violations in Haiti, FIFA bribery and the recent sex trade. We've captured multiple cell phones and laptops mentioning their deeds. All the people supporting Sally had been killed off, and from celebrity to America's most hated in seconds, if Sally is hearing this, she is surrounded with no escape. Except for people in the CIA and Storm Aegis, if the CIA has captured her, there's a deal coming from us to the government, make her sentence in Guantanamo Bay permanently until she dies. If not, we'll kill her ourselves. Our answer will be revealed very soon, and there's no stopping it.

For FIFA officials taking a part of the trade or the bribery scams on the upcoming 2022 Qatar FIFA games, you are warned that us or the FBI will descend upon you, soon to be detained and you will answer for this. We can't stop the 2022 FIFA games to start up, but for the higher powers in FIFA to be well acknowledged that these actions had tainted their image.

Blackwater's rogue contractors is also responsible for running local ops into towns in France and supporting the trade. We ask of the FBI and the PMC as well to investigate all executives and contractors to make sure that doesn't happen again, but for 2022 FIFA games and Blackwater as security support for FIFA is unstoppable. However, we're watching you. The incident has marked many people as a great disgrace upon this year.

We're the Storm that will strike at any time, we're the Aegis who guards over your sense of freedom and the will to defend - Spoken from Lightning Prime.

* * *

Spain - Southern Coast.

October 5, 2016.

2:30 PM.

Everything was about almost done, Sally is hidden within the island of Ibiza, with the U.S drones circling the island. She has no escape from this. But her location on the island is hidden from anyone right now, and it may take some time before they can go in.

But right now, Sonic and Silver finally was able to go on dates with Amy and Blaze at last. To relax from all the major missions that was all from months ago, things was feeling so calm as a normal life returned to Sonic, even though he doesn't know how long before getting back into the field.

"So. Since we've been taken back from your brother to you, what made you join Storm Aegis in the first place to find me?" Amy said, walking along the road to the airfield that resided on the coast.

"Their wardens asked of me before summer to take thing into my own hands to rescue you. It took me until that time to walk out and experience the Aegis lifestyle." Sonic replied. "This was a intense experience, hacking in to expose a bad guy, taking down mercenaries and stopping Scourge's 'Empire' at its tracks." He said again.

"Was Scourge's company really an empire?" Amy replied.

"No. Sally tricked him and Fiona killed Rosy and himself. We had to kill Fiona, who supplied Sally and her father because he was corrupt and knew her location." He replied.

"I'd like to know, but how did you yield a gun like a soldier?" She said.

"Because of field training." Sonic answered.

"Ah.. Everything's almost back to normal, just need to kill or capture Sally and things are all good. Storm Aegis will send me and you back along with Silver and Blaze. Things are good enough." He said again. Then Cream turns up driving in a truck.

"Hey, get to the titan to a briefing. They may had confirmed the location of Sally's mansion on Ibiza." She said.

"I'll be on our way." Sonic replied.

"WHAT? Why do you want to risk your life again?" Amy questioned Sonic.

"That's how they do it, and that's why I do it. The truth cannot be delayed any longer, Sally must answer for her crimes." He replied in a serious way that Amy didn't see until now.

"What about me if you die? People you are dealing with are professionals, they'll dispose of you if they get the chance." Amy tried to pull Sonic out of this mission.

"Sonic has been through Blackwater's finest, elite units and lived to tell the tale, many people had survived them. So pray to God that he'll survive." Cream said, Amy was rendered quiet. Then taking her advice and hoping for the best.

* * *

To the airfield. On the titan's cargo door. 3:10 PM.

"Silver, just let them go to the mission. I need us to be back to normal and away from this." Blaze pleaded Silver to walk away from the mission, but didn't.

"I'm sorry, but hope for me to survive out there. People like Sally, Storm Aegis wishes for justice to be done. We don't want people like her to rule our lives into manipulation." He replied, Blaze stepped away from the plane as the cargo door closes entirely.

"This is the last one, are we ready for this?" Sonic asked while he was walking down to the CSTI.

"Make a guess and expect more chaos along the way. That's how it will go down." Issac replied.

"Like I was going to say." Silver said under his voice.

"Police the noise. Here's the briefing on the panel." The commander said, opening the recent briefing files sent from command.

Mission: Lock & Key (Assassination Target: Sally Acorn)

Briefing: Since all opposition working for Sally has been killed and intel was enough for a major part, the government take-over of China. If she can cause enough chaos in Qatar, she can secretly kill the Premier and take over China. The scenario she provided is for stealing 10% of Earth's rare materials in that nation. Invested properly, she can become the richest person on the planet and dominate everyone in her path. Creating a military and financial dictatorship for years to come by.

Storm Aegis has no choice but to destroy everything and kill her. This is a severe matter that should be taken seriously.

There is two plans to the mission, because the contractor had 6 cadres of former special forces soldiers to guard Sally. So it'll be executed with stealth. Viper 1-3 can destroy the aircraft she's flying out to keep her from fleeing the island, Viper 1-2 will destroy the radio signal, also the mining system to prevent back-up. 1-1 goes after Sally after the teams had done their objectives and converged unto the mansion.. Kill Sally, its straight forward. Because she will resort to fight you than to flee.

Weapons and Area Data: It's stealth because of their training, do not underestimate them at any time. Assault rifles and SMGs are standard. Go for the hunt in Grille suits and tactical stealth outfits. The objectives are a mile between each other, making it easier for anyone to converge unto your position.

4:40 PM.

The Vipers were divided into 4 people, making the three squads total in 12 people. Drop zones were near the objectives which is a mile between them, one squad would jump out. The next would do it, until Sonic would be jumping out of the plane.

"Go, go, go!" A operative gives the green light, the squad runs to the edge and jumps out.

* * *

Ibiza - Objective C (Destroy the aircraft)

"This is 1-3, we've all landed down. Proceeding to target zone." A Elite-Aegis operative said that.

 _"Copy, watch for patrols in the area. There's a easy access tunnel to the runway just past the road. That should speed things up." Transmission ends._

"Patrol incoming, get down." Another operative said, making everyone go prone and out of sight from a patrol.

18 seconds past. "Okay, move on." He said again. The squad moves through the road and into the bushes.

"Okay, we're at the pipe. Use the cutter and get through the grate." The squad leader said, getting the operative to use the heat cutter.

45 seconds past. The grate falls down, the team gets in the large pipe that was enough to fit a tall body in there.

Under the airfield.

"Alright, what is Sally escaping in a plane? What type...?" The squad leader asked the commander.

 _"MD-80 Stealth Version, the plane she's flying out of the island in. The I.E.D packs should be in the armory next to you, use it to destroy the plane and move to 1-1." The commander said, transmission ends._

A large and tall vent was seen, they walked into it to deactivate the fan in front of them and seeing the armory, it was only a room where the explosives are being held. The team walks through the still blades and takes the guards out.

"Armory clear, lets see we can access the weapons." The Elite-Aegis operative looks for the explosives.

"We don't need a damn key, when we got the brains." The fourth operative said, shooting the latches to the locker and opens it.

"There it is. Now we need to be topside." The squad leader grabbed the I.E.D bag and moved to the door.

The hallway was at least decent. No one was walking through here, they reached the elevator.

"Someone's on board, get ready." The Elite-Aegis operative raised her weapon along with the squad.

"Don't move, or we'll-" The mercenary said before he was shot and killed by the squad's suppressed weapons and dragged out of the elevator.

* * *

On the surface. The airfield was sprawling with mercenaries with high-grade weapons. Vehicles and machinery, the elevator landed them in a control tower and walked on the sky bridge to the hangar where the plane was stationed. There was only one plane and if destroyed, there's nothing for her to escape in.

"There's the plane, but there is too many hostiles to be dealing with and there's a good sight of cover. The explosives should go into the engines and take it out." The squad leader said.

"We need to split up and take out the enemy, but someone's going to arm the plane so protecting them is good idea." A operative though of an idea.

"Good one, but remember to keep the bodies out of sight. Now... Here we go." The leader replied and everyone moves to the plane.

"Arming engine 1, standby. Keep the hostiles away from me and everything should be fine." He said again as he opened the latch. And placed the explosives inside, displacing some parts in the process.

"Now moving to engine 2, almost done with this." He moved into the second engine. Doing the same thing, when finished, they moved to a set boxes in the shadows and waited. The pilot gets to the plane to test the engines, then the engines ignited into flames and plane exploded. Sounding the alarms, a sewer grate was below them. They kicked it down and was hidden in sight.

"This is 1-3 to 1-2, aircraft has been destroyed." The leader confirms the objective has been completed.

 _"Roger. We're in the mining system." Cream said from about 1.2 miles from here._

* * *

Ibiza - Mining System - Objective B (Sabotage mercenary deployment and radio communications)

Cream's team was to destroy the mines that serve as a patrol station and the radio tower south from the mansion and 150 meters near Viper 1-1.

"Alright, there's going to be weak point here. But the thermals can't show everything here. We're going to need security or construction notes here." She said to command.

 _"A merc is architect of the mines and leader of the security personnel. Kill him and find his logs, then go to the weak point and bring it down." The commander gives the location of a high-priority target._

"Wait a second, there he is, but there is too many hostiles to cut through. We'll sneak past them, and then kill him." A operative said.

"Good idea." Cream replied, everyone goes into the shadows.

Over to the other side of the mine.

"Is this Sally?" The chief security attempts to get through to Sally.

 _"Yeah. What's going on out there, is the plane ready for takeoff yet?" She said on the line. Her clients are having a party at her mansion. After it, they would use the plane, flying to an unknown location in Northern Africa._

"Well, it seems that either an accident occurred or U.S Special Forces are now attacking us. The plane blew up by an unknown cause, but there's been camera interference under the airfield before it had happened, and a few dead bodies and looted explosives. They've repeated the video feed and around the elevator, the camera goes fuzzy when he saw four strange figures. Medical and response teams are on the way." He replied.

 _"Take care of them, and better hope that the next plane can get here." She replied._

"With all respect madam, there is a risk that the Navy and Air Force could lock down all escape routes."

 _"There's nothing out there from where I'm looking, so this ain't a problem. But reinforce all security units near my house." She said, then nothing but a high-pitched sound._

 _"Wait? Hello...? Did you lose the signal out there?"_

Then, A operative killed him silently. He grabs the cell phone, hangs it up and looks into the mining logs.

From the Security Chief, a week ago: The mining system proves to be functional and serves as a patrol station here, but the fatal weak spot was found on the lower floor just below the entrance. Water was seeping through the structure, workers had been trying to contain the water from flowing in, but every time they do it. More seeps through, we'll be shifting the position soon.

Problem is, it puts us on Aegis's radar every time we do it. If the mine collapses, we'll lose a good deal of weapons and equipment, move outside any further, Storm Aegis WILL find us. It's only a matter of time before they descend upon us.

"Good. There's no one down on that floor, keep them off of me when I'm down there. When finished, we'll run out and trigger the explosives. Then we hit the radio and cell tower just about a hundred meters from here. After we done, move towards 1-1's location and we will start the party." Cream explained. She goes in a elevator and descends down. This will take 2 minutes at best.

"Defend the position, she's going to need some time to arm the explosives." A operative asks for the team to keep them away from the elevator.

"We have a dead body, all response units. Report immediately!" A merc sends out a call for the reinforcements.

"Hostiles! At the elevator, open fire!"

"Damn! We've been compromised, return fire and scatter!" Another operative said, everyone splits up and takes them down.

Down at the lower floor.

"Jeez. They got spotted? Better hope this doesn't blow the operation." Cream said, trying to find the weak point.

"Oh! There it is." She said again looking at the crack which has water flowing through it. She arms the C4 and gets back on the elevator.

Back at the entrance.

"More gunmen inbound!" The other operative said.

"I'm finished here, we need to get clear of the mine!" She ordered everyone to move out of the mine.

* * *

With Sonic's team. They awaited as the Hummer H3 trucks and APCs with elite security detail, all with black shirts, ski masks and grey camo combat pants drives by to the mines. Issac and Mirandez wore the hooded stealth outfits, Grille suits for Sonic and Silver.

"Aw, don't tell me they've blown their cover already." Sonic now looked disappointed.

"Hold it, I'd tapped into their radio systems." Mirandez said, while looking through the SR-25's scope.

 _"This is Frost 4-1, hostiles are hidden, I repeat. Hidden."_

 _"Emerald 3-2. We found bodies but no enemy presence is here."_

 _"The elevator's broken, we can't use it."_

 _"Azure 6-1 to 6-3, is the radio tower secure at the moment?"_

 _"Nothing's here, but... OH SHI-"_

 _"What just happened? 6-3, report-"_

The mining system and the radio tower blew up, crippling the reinforcements from coming through to Sally. Cream's team had already completed their tasks and are now converging unto 1-1.

"Oh. That timing though. Where are you?" The leader of 1-3 asked of Cream on where are they now.

 _"Just got from the frying pan, should be with you in a couple of minutes." She said._

 _"This is command, is all the objectives complete?" The commander came through._

"They're all done, aircraft is destroyed, radio and merc deployment is critically delayed." Silver gave the good news.

 _"Alright, you'll have to wait about an 50 minutes for a chance to get her. Our operatives are destroying aircraft on-route to Sally's mansion, this will make her to have no chance to escape. Then you'll go in and end this."_

"Copy. We'll wait." Sonic said, transmission ends.

* * *

5:30 PM.

50 minutes had passed by, command has given them the authorization to move in.

 _"Command here, assassination is a go. Don't hesitate on Sally, she'll kill anyone who can get close enough, she is an former Delta Force soldier. So no pressure."_

"Alright. Here we go." Sonic says that, repelling down the sniper nest along with the three squads.

The mansion's gate was seen with a gate and multiple armed gunmen at the sight and a garage after the gate, also Sally's clients driving themselves out because of their presence. Engaging them is a no-go, they'll have to move past them.

"There's too many to shoot through, and too little cover for us." Mirandez said as she looked at the sheer number of mercs.

"Look ahead. A ledge over the garage, we can repel in, but there's no insurance that we'll maintain stealth when we dive in." Issac said.

"Well, this will have to do." Sonic said.

"I'll assault the front and keep the reinforcements at bay as you and my squad move." Cream said, moving to the ditch in front of the gate.

"Our squad will be with you." The other squad leader of 1-3 asks for Sonic's assistance.

The two squads were up in the 15 ft ledge and other on the front. The commander cuts the power and the teams go in. Time almost slows down as the two teams burst in the garage and drops multiple guards. The other guards outside couldn't see because the outside was dark as well and with no Night Vision Goggles means that they're dead now.

"Clear!" Mirandez said as the power cuts back on.

"Damn. The power's back. We may have minutes, if not seconds before the guards show up." Silver said as he finds a way around the guards.

 _"We have Aegis operatives at the garage, all units in the mansion, be on alert!" A merc outside was on the other garage exit._

"There! A armory and an exit." Silver goes through the door and finds a cadre of weapons. Everyone goes into the room and grabs the battle rifles and LMGs.

"Check right, we need to confirm the intruders and... OH CRAP!" The merc said as his unit was ambushed by Cream's squad.

"We need to move!"

* * *

Further in the mansion, Sally's office.

"WHAT?! Storm Aegis is here?" Sally was shocked, she expected the CIA. But now this happens.

"We counted 12 units, all were using stealth until they got within the area." The chief mercenary replied.

"Keep them from reaching past the pool, don't let them near me. Any chopper in the area?" She replied.

"There's only one. But the training of the operatives will overpower our current units, we won't last long even if the chopper's here." He said again.

"What is their location?" She replied.

Outside at her front lawn. The team had made some progress to the house, the first wing is the pool and BBQ areas, then the media rooms and the final is the office where she is.

"Machine gunner's making some bullet rivers, we can't even move without the..." Sonic tried to get his head clear, then something came through.

"Wait! I'll take the driveway up to the side and ambush them." He said again.

"Going with ya!" Silver assisted. They moved up and cleared them out.

"Thanks for the assistance!" Cream said, moving up.

They kick the door to the pool, no one was there and proceeded upstairs.

Still no one was there for the entire wing of that mansion. Entering the media rooms were confronted by mercenaries.

"RPG!" A operative and everyone ducked down from the missile that flew out the window.

 _"This is command, we..." The commander's transmission breaks up._

"Say again?" Sonic asked.

 _"Satellite... Spotted... Transport..." Transmission ends._

"Guys, we need to move. Command says that a transport's coming in, we gotta hurry." Sonic asked.

* * *

With Sally in the vault. The mercs were getting cut down, one by one, evidence getting destroyed to prevent another crisis like that from happening again.

"Is your company willing to allow for me to hide in Libya for a couple of years?!" Sally contacted a company to keep her hidden if she was to get away.

 _"Sorry, but the CIA is probing every company involved with the trade. It'll be impossible to hide you there, the other places has some great cover. But you won't be able to get income because of the country's state. So its better to confront your death with honor."_

"Are you shitting me right now?! Even if I escape, there's nothing for me? THEN SCREW THIS, YOU HAD NO HELP TO THIS AT ALL!" Sally hanged up.

"Madam, the chopper's about 1 minute and 30 seconds out." A merc said.

"Well. I'll try my best to make the most of it."

Then to the squads in to the vaults. There was boards which served as a quarters for training mercenaries, some of the operatives had shotguns for this one because of intense CQC skills to navigate and eliminate the opposition. This lasted until they reached the ladder and moved to the main vault door.

"Alright. This is it, cracking in and..." Cream hacked the system.

"NOW!" Issac said as the squads entered the room and find Sally, they fired but only managed to land a single hit on her left leg before she threw a flash bang.

"Damn! Where's the bitch?!"

"She's moving that way, towards the chopper. We'll have to..." Sonic ran to the hallway and got trapped from the teams. Something knew that this was coming, a reckoning for Sally, and the ultimate victory for justice is imminent.

On the helipad, Sally gets onto the armored medium transport chopper, but before its side door closes. Sonic made it to the roof top and fired on the pilot and cockpit, causing the chopper to explode and crash, causing Sally to fall out of the vehicle. The rest has now unfolded.

"Ow, for a 16 year old who never yielded a gun in his whole life. That was impressive." Sally coughed up blood, she was wounded badly beyond healing and knew her time was almost up.

"Shut it! You did nothing but to divide me of my morals to be rich and empty, you were a friend of me, now you are just a hollow shell of your former life." Sonic had no regrets, as with Sally. She said of one thing.

"I WAS your friend, and that said corruption changed me. I knew this, and why are you fighting to clean the world of this state of greed?" She laughed.

"Wait, what?" He replied.

"You didn't knew that Storm Aegis is to promote honesty, justice and freedom of the modern governments and corporations? They would only do that, not to free the world of that sin. You should know that this isn't won't end, but Storm Aegis will promote, not remove." She said.

"Oh... I didn't realized this. But why are the figures the greed so fearless?" Sonic replied.

"Listen. Don't let those corrupt bastards get away with anything, even if government decides to make the situation legal, don't let that shit stop you. Even if killing them to serve justice, I did the same thing to save my family from being sued and cause the masses in Haiti to suffer my punishment. Regretting it for several years and wanted it to end, now getting my wish." She said.

"Is there something else?" Sonic replied.

"Do everything in your power to guard the ones, love what you have, then to expose the true figures of greed. I'm just an ant to them. Now... Time to say goodbye and greeting my friends in hell." She gave her last words, and dies. Sonic stood there when the commander jumped in.

 _"We just saw what happened, you managed to put an end to this madness. But our fight against greed is far from over."_

"Yeah.. I'm not going to be surprised later on." Sonic felt so stiff and finally feeling peace.

 _"Satellite has detected Navy SEAL operatives along the area. They're moving unto the mansion, a chopper's on the way in 30 seconds."_

Sonic unlocks the door to the vault below and sees his squad.

"Sonic? You okay?" Cream asked.

"She's dead at last, now freed from this world. And she didn't asked for this..." Sonic replied. The Blackhawk comes in to get the team away. Only Sonic's squad flew away while the other teams figure a way out of this.

A end was acquired. Justice was served, Sally was free and China avoided a iron-ruled dictatorship. The U.S knew of this, and Special Forces were deployed to stop any remaining clients from creating the same situation.

France gave some sort of thanks to Storm Aegis, and disappeared a month later. Sonic found his way back to his home and awaiting to greet his family...

* * *

November 15, 2016.

11:10 AM.

Sonic's home - Atlanta - Georgia State.

His parents after Sonic had went with Storm Aegis contacted the police, then the FBI to find him. Nothing was found until he returned...

"Who's there? Must be the FBI again with the bad news, why is it... Oh my god..." Sonic's mother looked at the familiar body shape and color.

"Here I am... Welcome back." He replied.

"YES! After all summer, you've found your way back. Perfectly intact!" She greeted with joy.

"And your girlfriend was rescued?!" She said again.

"Man, was that experience was disturbing and scary." Amy replied.

"Come in, you must be tired after all of this trouble. Its good to take some time off now. You'll just wait until your father gets home." She walked to the kitchen, humming of joy that silences her hearing.

"Sonic... Since you're been so brave to go out of your way to find me, the people from Aegis gave me and you this." Amy puts out a gift from Storm Aegis. A few games from the PS4 and does one thing, kissing him quite deeply for 10 seconds.

"Wow! You did that first move, I really love you for that. Really cute for doing that." He replied.

"Well. Time for me to calm down and rest, see you later." Amy walked out and waved her hand to say goodbye. Sonic waved goodbye and closed the door to go upstairs and rest.

The situation was finally over, and Sonic gets his awards. His mother didn't knew about his journey and saved millions of girls and civilian lives, also representing honesty and truth to the people, and the symbol of defiance and fear to the ones who manipulated the masses. One thing was ensured that he may see Silver or Blaze again, or serve Storm Aegis in the future for things to come by.

They're of the Storm, they're of the Aegis. The ones to keep the order of truth and freedom around the planet, and a symbol of fear to the figures of greed...

The End...


End file.
